Survivor: Popular/Episode Four
This is the 4th episode of Survivor: Popular. Challenges Reward Challenge: Fauxconut Bowling The castaways would be compete in a bowling tournament. Each castaway would be matched against another castaway and given two rolls. The castaway who knocked down the most pins won the round for their tribe and scored one point. The first tribe to score three points won. Reward: Pizza Party. Winner: Laboriosi Immunity Challenge: Mud Slide Competing in rounds, two castaways from each tribe would be belted together and would have to race across a mud pit and over obstacles to retrieve a flag to score a point for their tribe. The second round would be a one-on-one competition, while the third round would be back to two-on-two. The first tribe to score two points would win. Winner: Laboriosi Story Day 9-11 Victorem return to camp after a fairly heated tribal council. Aidan felling betrayed at Addie and especially Josh. He practically corners Josh, demanding to know why he voted him. Josh says he knew the girls where going to vote together and only did it to try and protect himself. Aidan tells Josh he has flawed logic and wont make it far in the game, much to Josh's concern, Aidan leaves and officially cuts ties with everyone on the tribe. Addie, Sophia, Purry and Cecilla celebrate with a late night snack around the fire, but it is cut short after Aidan throws water over Addie and onto the fire, causing it to go out and leaving them in total darkness. Purry yells at Aidan telling him that was stupid and will effect him too, he doesn't reply and goes to sleep. Day 10 The next day at the challenge, the other tribe are fairly surprised at the recent vote off on Victorem, but can't stay shocked for very long as they have pizza to win!! The challenge was simple. Laboriosi knew they had this one in the bag. Laboriosi wins! Bagging themselves a big pizza party. Victorem went back to camp, defeated. Laboriosi sit around the table and enjoy themselves as they choose a pizza for themselves. Peyton chooses pineapple and is surprised when she spots a Hidden Immunity Idol clue printed on her napkin. She keeps it close to her and wipes her mouth with it before stuffing it in her pocket, nobody noticing. At Victorem, Purry appears shaken by the incident with Aidan last night, as does Addie. Addie goes back into the forest to look for the idol and starts digging through rocks near the river. She sees some sort of string and pulls it out, she has found the Immunity idol! Purry approaches Aidan and begins bickering with him again, still disgusted about how he acted and tribal and in the aftermath. Aidan apologizes but says Addie and the rest of the girls sort of deserved it due to their cocky attitude. Purry tells him that his alliance was the one being cocky and he should have never used Addie like he did. Sophia breaks up the fight and drags Purry away as Josh watches from afar. Day 11 The tribes arrive at the challenge, being face with yet another round based game. The challenge was very close, Laboriosi starting in the lead but falling behind Victorem . In the end, however, Laboriosi managed to make a comeback by just one point in the final round and win the challenge. Everyone celebrated on Laboriosi, including Sophia and Purry. At the Laboriosi camp, Kat expressed her concerns to Peyton about the idol. Peyton tells her not to worry and asks if Kat trusts her, Kat replies that she trusts her the most out of everyone on the tribe and Peyton pulls out the napkin, which is slightly smudged. She shares the clue with Kat before Akira comes walking down to the beach to wash. Back at Victorem's camp, Aidan approaches Addie and apologizes, saying that it was not his intention to hurt Addie's feeling with the fire incident and tells her he was just mad and it was the heat of the moment. She accepts his apology and tells him it was very nice of him to apologize. Aidan tries to talk Addie into flipping the vote to Josh instead of him, Addie says that he should talk to the others and get back to her, but she seems to agree wholeheartedly with the suggestion. Josh is talking to Sophia and Purry, trying to find out about the vote. Sophia says that she wants Aidan gone 100% and Purry agrees. Aidan approaches the three a minute or two later, apologizing and asking them about the vote. Sophia lies, saying she wants Cecilla gone and Aidan nods, agreeing, glad the target is off his back. Josh goes back to the campsite to eat something and Aidan pulls Sophia aside, telling her that they should vote out Josh due to last tribal showing how untrustworthy he is. At tribal council, Aidan is asked about the aftermath of their previous tribal council, Aidan explained the situation with the fire and soaking Addie but says he later apologized and hopes that Addie and everyone else on the camp forgives him. Addie says that she does, nobody else comments. Before everyone votes, Aidan reminds everyone that he will be loyal to them and that they shouldn't vote him out tonight. This get's Josh anxious and they all vote. In the end, Aidan is voted out for his rebellious behavior in an unanimous 5-1 vote. Aidan voting for Josh. Category:Episodes Category:PawsomePerry's Episodes Category:Survivor